Jake Dowell
| birth_place = Eau Claire, Wisconsin | draft = 140th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2006 }} Jake Dowell (born Jacob Charles Dowell on March 4, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey center who is currently an unrestricted free agent that has accepted a try-out with the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing Career Jake grew up in Eau Claire, Wisconsin and played for Memorial High School in Eau Claire for two seasons, totaling 90 points. In both seasons, he helped lead the Old Abes to sectional championships and state tournament berths. Jake left Memorial High School to be a part of the USA Hockey U-18 Developmental Program in Ann Arbor, Michigan in 2001. Later, he returned to Wisconsin to play college hockey for the Wisconsin Badgers where he won a National Championship. He was selected in the fifth round of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. In July of 2007, Jake signed a contract with Chicago and n November 23, 2007, he scored a short-handed goal in his first NHL game, a 2–1 win over the Calgary Flames. Jake broke his foot the next game, but he recovered from the injury to play 17 more games in the 2007–08 season. Jake was only called up to play in one contest in the 2008–09 season. He was on the Blackhawks active roster against Vancouver and Detroit in the playoffs, but he did not play. During the 2009–10 season, Jake played three games for the Hawks. For the playoffs, he was once again on the active roster, winning the Stanley Cup. On July 1, 2011, the Dallas Stars announced that the club had agreed to terms with Jake on a one-year contract worth $800,000. During the 2011–12 season, he played in 52 games contributing with 2 goals and 7 points. On July 4, 2012, Jake signed a two-year free agent contract with the Minnesota Wild. Over the duration of his contract with the Wild, he amassed just 3 games, whilst primarily playing with AHL affiliates, the Houston Aeros and the Iowa Wild. On July 28, 2014, Jake signed a one-year free agent contract with the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League. On August 31, 2015, he signed a professional tryout contract in returning to attend the Rockford IceHogs training camp for the 2015–16 season. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *WCHA All-Tournament Team (2007) Personal Life Jake and his family have worked to raise awareness and find a cure for Huntington's disease, a disease which has afflicted his brother and his father. The Dowells have teamed with many Eau Claire businesses, Clear Channel Radio and WEAU-TV to host fundraisers to battle the disease. Category:1985 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Houston Aeros players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Iowa Wild players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:American ice hockey players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players